Team Josh
by cable crusher
Summary: Team Josh just got back from their mission. They brought to their village hidden in the Rain *****, She makes the village turn on the Leaf, all except for Takuya...
1. Pilot

The squad stood facing 2 huge gates, which led into the village hidden in the Rain. A tall, lanky man, who smiled at the sight of his home village, wore a green jacket showing he was not a Genin. In fact this man was a Jonin; he wore the Rain village headband on his shoulder part of his arm. His hair was black and long. He wore a small dark blue hat with small black glasses. His clothes (apart from his green jacket) was black, including the long trench coat he would wear everywhere. His name was **Josh** (his last name was unknown).

As he stood admiring the Rain and the gates, there were 3 13 year old children standing in front of him. One was a Shinobi Chunin called, **Takuya Kanmara**. He had his headband on his head. It was a black material that went under his shoulder length hair that glistened in the rain. He didn't have a green jacket, even though he was eligible for one, instead he wore his black, pin stripe blazer. Under that was his smart dark blue shirt. He looked up so he could see the rain pour down onto his face.

Lying collapsed on the floor, next to Takuya was **Dawn Aijou** (meaning love). She had light brown hair, which went to the start of her back. She wore her metal plate Rain logo at the top of her pink dress. The dress had 2 thick straps at the neck, and was pretty tight down to her shoes. She also wore 2 fingerless gloves that were a dark pink shade. Dawn was a Kunoichi Genin.

And finally there was **Sayomi ****Chikara** (meaning power); she had dark blonde hair that went to the middle of her spine, swaying. She wore a violet dress that at the top covered one arm and covered her hands. The dress extended down to her knees, it had cuts all over it from their last mission. She had calm blue eyes, which sometimes frightened the children... She too was a Kunoichi Genin.

Next to them all was a girl with blue hair...

She grinned and began to walk into her village. Takuya, Sayomi and Josh walked behind her, while Dawn just laid there asleep.

"**Lord Nagato** sends you his deepest apologies, he could not make it here, and he was busy on a human hunt." Said the unknown girl.

"**Mistress** **Konan**..." The Kage said bowing at the gates.

-----

**That's just the opening it will get longer I promise ya xD**

**I do not own Lord Nagato (pein)  
I do not own Mistress Konan**

**I do own Takuya Kanmara**

**Moonchildmomo owns Sayomi Chikara**

**Xxlottexx owns Dawn Aijou**

**And Josh owns... well Josh lmao. **


	2. Back For More

"**Lord Nagato** sends you his deepest apologies, he could not make it here, and he was busy on a human hunt." Said the unknown girl.

"**Mistress** **Konan**..." The Kage said bowing at the gates.

--

The blue haired girl, who was named Konan walked in her village looking at the architecture. The buildings were high tech skyscrapers. The village carried on as far as the wet horizon. She looked up to one building, one that Lord Nagato would usually watch his village at. She and The Kage moved slowly away from Team Josh. The big heavy gates began to close; Josh and Takuya ran through making sure they didn't get locked out.

Whereas Sayomi quickly kicked Dawn in the head, "Get up Dawn! Or else we are getting locked out!"

Dawn slowly got up a little dazed. Takuya jumped out angrily and pulled them both in the village as the gates closed.

"Don't forget they don't open for Genin alone! Now hurry up, you are being childish." Takuya said pissed off as he walked over to Josh.

Josh was memorised, Takuya looked where he was, and there was a beautiful lady standing at a stand. She had nice curves, and long blonde hair. The boys stared with their mouths open wide just drooling over the sight. Sayomi and Dawn looked at each other in anger; they both walked over to Josh and Takuya and punched them to the ground.

"Now who is being childish," they both said simultaneously.

--

Konan and the Kage made it to the building, which Lord Nagato usually would sit at. They went inside and walked over to the main Kage room. It was all silent between them until the doors clicked shut...

--

Takuya and Josh recovered from their blow and walked with the girls towards the Kage's room. The boys carried on looking for their last looks at her. Dawn cracked her fingers and the boys turned back around in a flash. Takuya looked at Sayomi's clothes, "Don't you want to get changed before seeing the Kage Sayomi?"

She looked down at her clothes and went, "OH GOD WHY AM I WEARING THESE TYPES OF CLOTHES STILL?! TAKUYA HELP ME GET THEM OFF!"

Takuya smiled, "Hehe ok!"

He began to get closer to her and about to tear off her clothes... "Ur Dawn, can you do it instead, away from these perverts please."

Takuya looked sad and Josh rubbed his head saying, "Girls, you can't just willingly rip off their clothes to make them have sex with you. Make sure your alone next time ok?"

This made Takuya laugh. They waited until the girls were out of sight then creped away, trying to see the woman again, but sadly she was gone. They sadly walked back to where they were. They looked at each other, then at the room Dawn and Sayomi went into, and they began to giggle. They creped round the building and peered in through a window... No one was there. Suddenly Sayomi's fist smashed through the glass, smacking Josh away. Takuya looked frightened and began to move away, Dawn was behind him though, cracking her fingers. She punched Takuya high into the sky!

Dawn was wearing the same dress as what Sayomi was dressed in except this one was black; the metal plate was gone too. She wore a bandage on her left arm wear the short sleeve was. Her headband was tied tight to her legs. She looked down on her knee lengthened dress and looked puzzled by it.

"Something is not right about it...Oh well," she said.

Sayomi wore also a piece of clothing where one sleeve was longer than the other on the right hand. This was a shirt showing her belly, but it was covered by a bandage around the waist. She was wearing a pair of black shorts. She had her Rain band around her neck.

Takuya looked up and saw the 2 girls standing there in front of him. He began to smile at the sight of 2 gorgeous ladies (by his standards). Dawn reached a hand out for him and lifted him up. He walked over to Josh and whispered, "Wow and you can't get to them otherwise you will be charged for being a paedophile, ok Josh-sensei?" Takuya kept an eye on the 2 girls and couldn't stop smiling.

They walked over to the Kage's skyscraper. When they entered his room they saw Konan and the Kage talking...

"I see. Well that's a point we must make sure we fully understand. Mistress Konan, I shall resign from the position and make you Kage at this time, as you seem to know what you are talking about." He said.

They both turned to see the 4 Shinobi standing at the door. Konan answered, "Thank you. And I will make sure the Leaf village will be taken out!"

--

**See Its Slowly Getting Longer Hehe. Well Girls Have To Change Right? ¬¬ Lmao.**

**Well Anyway Review PLEASE :)**


	3. A New Teammate

They walked over to the Kage's skyscraper. When they entered his room they saw Konan and the Kage talking...

"I see. Well that's a point we must make sure we fully understand. Mistress Konan, I shall resign from the position and make you Kage at this time, as you seem to know what you are talking about." He said.

They both turned to see the 4 Shinobi standing at the door. Konan answered, "Thank you. And I will make sure the Leaf village will be taken out!"

--

**In The Leaf Village...**

Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Kakashi Hatake have just lost 'Sai'. He was killed by the leader of the Akatsuki, Pein. All three of them were waiting for their new member to team Kakashi. Naruto sat down with his arms and legs crossed. Sakura and Kakashi looked at him and Lady Tsunade. She was sorting out paper work, ignoring the 3 Shinobi. She found a piece of paper and slammed it down on the table looking down at Naruto.

"Your new teammate is... Well I will let her explain..."

A dark wavy haired girl walked in saying, "I am Doyomeki Yuhi."

She had a black tank top on; she wore netting on both her arms and legs at the joins. She would wear a red pair of shorts and a black piece on top of that. She wore a belt with many paper bombs, kunai and shuriken inside it. She was a heavy weapons type girl.

Naruto and Sakura looked surprised... "Yuhi! Did you say Yuhi, as in THE daughter of Kurenai sensei?" Sakura asked.

Doyomeki smiled as she turned her head, "That's me. So this is Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Kakashi Hatake?"

Tsunade smiled and spoke up, "Yes Doyomeki this is your new team: Team Kakashi. You take the place of 'Sai' and I have your first mission. Doyomeki Yuhi, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Kakashi Hatake, your mission is to escort Princess Luun, B-Rank mission."

Naruto and Sakura looked up confused.

"That's right, Doyomeki is a Chunin already and Naruto Uzumaki I appoint you as a Chunin!"

Naruto's face lit up, "Are you serious Grandma Tsunade?! Yes!" Sakura and Kakashi smiled when they heard his good news. "Well done Naruto," Sakura said.

"Well you were already Chunin with your missions I guess," Kakashi squinted.

"Anyway don't just stand there you need to escort the princess to the village hidden in the Clouds. Get going, Princess Luun is waiting for you outside this room. And be careful Naruto... You know Pein could come after you like before."

"Don't sweat it, he caught us of guard, next time I will shove my Rasengan down his throat! Believe it!" Naruto said.

Naruto, Sakura, Doyomeki and Kakashi walked out of Tsunade's room and found a beautiful girl standing there. She had a cream dress on that went down to her feet.

"Hello, I am Princess Luun of the Land of lightning. Are you the ones escorting me I am so thankful to you." She began to stare at Naruto in a loving way.

Sakura noticed this and laughed hard, "Don't worry me don't know where that one came from..."

The princess had the most perfect face to Naruto, her blonde straight, beautiful shining threads, which blew in the wind as she would smile with a beautiful smile and a beautiful pair of blue eyes and... *sorry got a bit ott then lmao*

Naruto stared back at her in a trance. She was only his age.

Kakashi interrupted by saying, "Let's get going, Pein could come after us anytime."

Naruto walked home and began to pack. Sakura walked in her front doors and smiled. She was going away on another mission, so she can make up for the failed mission she achieved last time. Doyomeki was already packed and was waiting at the gates ready for the others with Princess Luun. The Princess had taken off her dress and put on a cream pair of shorts, wearing a Cloud village belt on. She also had a brown cardigan over a light blue top.

Naruto began to leave his apartment when he saw a picture of him, Sakura, Kakashi and 'Sai'. Next to that was the original team 7 including Sasuke Uchiha. "Sasuke, 'Sai', Thanks."

Naruto made it to the gates where he went into a trance looking at Luun. Sakura followed on behind him looking round.

"Hey Doyomeki have you seen Kakashi-sensei?" She asked.

"No I haven't, I heard he is usually pretty late though, right?" She answered.

"But we need to get going, come on help me look for him please, and you too Naruto, Luun you stay here just in case." She told them.

Doyomeki did as she was told, but Naruto had to be punched in the head to move. Naruto, Sakura and Doyomeki were out of sight of Luun. An old man stepped out of the bushes round the corner of the gates and smiled at the sight of Princess Luun...

"So Naruto, the way you look at Princess Luun... Is there something you want to tell me?" Sakura asked.

"No not really, she is just so hot! She is like Haley Williams!" He told her and Doyomeki. He began to slow down. They had looked all over for Kakashi, so they decided to head back. When they made it to the gates... Kakashi was asleep.

"Kakashi-sensei, we are ready to head out, let's go," Doyomeki said to him.

Sakura looked worryingly to Naruto, who was shaking his head round in fright.

"Kakashi-sensei...Where is Luun?!" Naruto asked!

**Aww No It Was Love At First Sight... Now Luun Is Taken Somewhere! Poor Naruto! *Sakura And Naruto Do Not Have A Thing, That's In The Others***

**ItsAZeldaThing Owns Doyomeki Yuhi.**

**Rate And Review Please **


	4. you

A dark wavy haired girl walked in saying, "I am Doyomeki Yuhi."

Naruto and Sakura looked surprised... "Yuhi! Did you say Yuhi, as in THE daughter of Kurenai sensei?" Sakura asked.

Doyomeki smiled as she turned her head, "That's me. So this is Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Kakashi Hatake?"

Tsunade smiled and spoke up, "Yes Doyomeki this is your new team: Team Kakashi. You take the place of 'Sai' and I have your first mission. Doyomeki Yuhi, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Kakashi Hatake, your mission is to escort Princess Luun, B-Rank mission."

Naruto Uzumaki I appoint you as a Chunin!"

"Anyway don't just stand there you need to escort the princess to the village hidden in the Clouds. Get going, Princess Luun is waiting for you outside this room. And be careful Naruto... You know Pein could come after you like before."

Naruto, Sakura, Doyomeki and Kakashi walked out of Tsunade's room and found a beautiful girl standing there. She had a cream dress on that went down to her feet.

"Hello, I am Princess Luun of the Land of lightning. Are you the ones escorting me I am so thankful to you." She began to stare at Naruto in a loving way.

Sakura noticed this and laughed hard, "Don't worry me don't know where that one came from..."

Doyomeki did as she was told, but Naruto had to be punched in the head to move. Naruto, Sakura and Doyomeki were out of sight of Luun. An old man stepped out of the bushes round the corner of the gates and smiled at the sight of Princess Luun...

Sakura looked worryingly to Naruto, who was shaking his head round in fright.

"Kakashi-sensei...Where is Luun?!" Naruto asked!

--

Kakashi looked up, "Shit," he calmly said, "Naruto, Doyomeki you look inside the village, Sakura and I will look around the perimeter."

"We have lost her already," Naruto said angrily as he and Doyomeki sprinted through the village. Doyomeki looked frightened. She didn't know what to do, _was this how daily life happened with this team, it seems pretty poor_?She asked herself.

Naruto suddenly came to a stop when he heard some scary noises from Jiraiya's room... He began to think to himself... Please _don't be up there, please don't be up there!! _He went to go and investigate with Doyomeki; Naruto slowly turned the door to find Jiraiya in bed... with a girl!

Naruto slowly moved around the bed, and slowly grabbed hold of the sheets.

"Naruto! What are you doing?!" he cried.

Naruto pulled the covers only to see Princess Luun! He angrily moved away throwing clothes on the naked princess "Get dressed, fast! We are leaving," he spat out. She did as she was told, while Jiraiya looked horrified. Naruto and Doyomeki made it back to the gates where Sakura and Kakashi were waiting for them...

"We found her, she will be here shortly," Doyomeki spoke up. Naruto began to punch the walls harder every time he hit. "Calm down Naruto," Sakura said almost frightened.

He was furious but also very sad at the same time. When Luun arrived she looked very ill and kept her head down. Naruto ignored her and began to walk out of the village.

"Wait Naruto, let's go out together, what's wrong with you?!" Kakashi asked.

Naruto was clearly frustrated. "We need to get to the Cloud village in the wind country, I say we dodge the Sound and head straight there, drop her off and come back again," he said while he clenched his fists. This made Sakura aware something was wrong; Naruto would take any chance to get to Orochimaru. Kakashi and Doyomeki looked at each other and began to walk off. Sakura looked at Luun and saw that she was weeping. Jiraiya walked from behind and looked at Naruto as he stormed off. He turned to Luun and bowed.

"I'm so sorry I didn't know you already had a thing with one of my students." He said to her.

She suddenly turned around and snapped, "You should be, but Naruto and I have nothing," she giggled. She lifted her hands up and began to wave to him as she and Sakura followed behind the others.

Naruto stormed ahead, with Kakashi and Doyomeki behind shortly. Sakura and Luun stayed as close to Kakashi as possible.

Something began to form in the leaves... "Huh? What is Princess Luun of the Wind country doing there? Well this is a perfect time for Konan and Lord Pein, they can kill Kakashi Hatake once and for all," the black side spoke, "And that seems to be the Jinchuuriki we saw when Sasori died..." the white side finished. It was Zetsu!

--

"I see. Well that's a point we must make sure we fully understand. Mistress Konan, I shall resign from the position and make you Kage at this time, as you seem to know what you are talking about." He said.

They both turned to see the 4 Shinobi standing at the door. Konan answered, "Thank you. And I will make sure the Leaf village will be taken out!"

"Mistress Konan," Zetsu formed out of the walls in the Kage's room, "May we speak in private please." Konan put her hand up to show them all to wait, she and Zetsu walked outside the room.

"What is it Zetsu?" She asked.

The white one began to say, "Kakashi Hatake, the great copy ninja is on the move, a perfect time to take them on seeing that Lord Pein is near there right now. Also I have already contacted Itachi Uchiha about his Jinchuuriki. The war should start ASAP!"

**Kisame, Itachi, Pein, Konan and maybe a fully fledged army going to go after Naruto the Jinchuuriki!! Oh well I don't like him much anyway...**

**Review :)**


End file.
